


葡萄果酱

by soul4revived



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul4revived/pseuds/soul4revived
Summary: 智力发育不良 弱智的灿烈和小少爷钟仁的故事 h爽文
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, chankai/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	葡萄果酱

*如果重来一次，我一定会提前买好葡萄果酱。

一觉醒来，是明朗无比的清晨，我呼吸着清爽的空气，从床上打了个滚然后起身，揉揉睡成鸡窝的棕色头发，兴高采烈的拉开了窗帘，看着外面的阳光，心想，我美好的寒假生活就要开始了。

然而，一阵敲门声打破了这一切美好的遐想，我妈拎着一个1米86的大高个子闯进了我的房间。

我连衣服都没来得及穿，裹着被子一头雾水，对我妈大喊着进来不会敲门吗！！我妈却一副若无其事的表情，她说这是朋友的儿子，叫朴灿烈，因为朋友和她一块出差就送到咱家住四个星期，让我照顾照顾。

让我，和一个陌生男孩独自朝夕相处四个星期？而且还是没有任何准备的非常突然的。这太不人道了。

更令我生气的，这个人是个智力发育不良的智障。

而且还是个长得非常好看的智障。

他站在我妈旁边，耳朵尖尖的，忽视着他的大眼睛对我傻乎乎的笑了。

“钟仁妮……”

我几乎是连哭带闹，就差跪地下求我妈了，可这个女人太无情，还说正好训练训练我的耐心，最后扔下我一堆钱，然后踩着高跟鞋留给我一个潇洒的背影走了。

家中就剩我跟他，他头发黑黑卷卷的，穿着一件宽松的卫衣，手指无措的在袖子里缩着，又高又瘦，站在我面前，因为我冲我妈发了脾气，好像被我吓到了，一直低着头不看我。

“钟……钟仁妮……我饿了……”

他声音低沉的要命，完全不符合他可爱的外貌，要不是说话的语气傻乎乎的，一听就是个智障，我可能还会愿意跟他做朋友。

他仍然用无辜的眼神看着我，我躺在沙发上绝望的翻个白眼，我到底是造了什么孽完美的寒假要这样被破坏，我得照顾这个智力发育不良的比我还大两岁的“哥哥”四个星期。

我深呼吸着，努力平复自己的情绪。

“钟仁妮睡着了吗？”

他向我走近，我蹭的一下从沙发上起来，正好对着他漂亮的大眼睛的闪闪发亮的看着我，嘴唇都是粉嫩的，眼睛里写满了纯真和无辜。

不明白老天爷为什么要这样，给一个绝美容颜的人发育不良的智商。他长得太漂亮了，这样冲我眨着眼睛，我完全无法对他发脾气。

“有华夫饼，我给你拿。”

叹了口气，跑到厨房给他拿了华夫饼，他拿到食物的瞬间就笑的好开心，跟小孩子没什么区别，皮肤软软弹弹的，笑起来还有个小小的酒窝，我居然觉得他有些可爱。

但很快，他就说要沾果酱吃，还要新鲜的葡萄果酱，我上哪给他整新鲜的果酱，我说没有，他还嘟囔起来，说什么妈妈就有果酱给他，一直碎碎念个不停。

我跑到客厅去打游戏，他还是默默站在我背后，叨叨叨叨说要果酱。

我不会哄人，实在受不了了，拿出一串葡萄扔给他，我说你加上糖和牛奶放碗里凿就会变成果酱。

他瞪着大眼睛看我，很快就点点头信了，真的去厨房凿起葡萄来。

我觉得有些好笑，游戏也不玩了，看他去厨房忙活，他把葡萄，放在碗里，拿着勺子不停的凿着，认真的模样我觉得他就跟个10岁的小孩一样好骗。

他在认真的凿，把葡萄都碾压的黏糊糊，我这才仔细打量他，他宽阔坚挺的脊背，毛茸茸的头发，干净的卫衣，不知道为什么让我产生了一点奇怪的感觉。

我不自觉的去摸他的背，他的背看起来真的很好摸，他回头看了我一眼然后继续凿，我手指缓慢的划着他的脊梁骨，我从后面抱住了他。

果然，他抱起果然很舒服，他一动不动，没有反抗也没回头看我，他只是在凿着。

贴近他的屁股和腰……他身体长的好好，不自觉的咽了咽口水，然后抚摸起他的腰线，轻捏他的胳膊肘。

他身上也香喷喷的，我把鼻子埋进他的后脑勺蓬松的头发闻起来，好奇怪，他一定是用了什么特殊沐浴露。

我的手顺着他的腰向前滑动，却一下在他面前摸到了致命的触感。

我蹭的一下掀开他的上衣，他居然有腹肌。

而且是非常结实，非常紧致的腹肌。

我惊奇叫了出来，下身贴紧他的屁股，手放在他的腹肌上，姿势越来越奇怪了。

“钟仁妮要干什么……”

他终于出声了，奶声奶气的问了一句，我抓住他在凿葡萄的手将他转过来面对着我，发现他的鼻子和脸都泛起了粉红。

“你为什么会有腹肌？？”

他眨巴着他的大眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔的回答道。

“妈妈……妈妈告诉我维持健康……要健身……”

我是真的酸了，他一个智障，长得这么好看身材还这么好。

“这么强壮这是怎么练出来的……”

我抓住他的一只手腕让他别乱动，然后把手伸进他的上衣里，凹凸有致的腹肌手感真的非常好，他站在那一动不动的让我摸，脸上开始变得红扑扑的，迷离的眼神带着难为情的表情。

我摸着他的脊背上的线条，再划到他的胸前，他的胸肌也好大……划过他的胸膛，我顺势捏了一下他的奶头，他突然哼唧了一声，这奇怪的声音让我一下愣住了。

他尖尖的耳朵也开始泛起粉色，漂亮的桃花眼像染了胭脂一样变得多情起来，带着水雾看着我，他真的不知道自己有多迷人。

“好舒服……钟仁妮……还要摸摸……”

他把我的手放在他的胸膛上，他体温开始变得好炙热，我也不知道为什么有些口干舌燥，我抱着他的身体，手乱摸他的脊背，抚摸几下他的胸部，他轻哼起来，这暧昧的声音让我突然意识到不对劲。

我……我在做什么……我怎么能对一个智力障碍…………

我脸也变得火辣辣，一把推开他大喊着你继续做果酱！然后溜进了客厅。

我听到他在叫我的名字，但是我没有理，我去洗手间洗了把脸让自己清醒清醒，在镜子里看着自己沾着水的皮肤，发现自己脸红的真是可怕，眼睛里不知道为什么多了几分媚态，看起来……好色情……

夜晚，想要躲进房间里好好玩把游戏的我，早早就把他哄进屋，我连黑了四把，爽的很，心想我午夜王子的名号可不是白叫的，正想着继续黑下去，他却敲响了我的房门，

咚咚咚咚咚的，我想装作我睡着了不去理他，但他敲个不停，我实在是无法忍受，无奈中止游戏，本来想发个火，一开门，就看到他那么大的个子乖乖站在我面前，穿着浅色的睡衣手里还抱着玩具熊，眨着他那双漂亮的大眼睛看着我，纯真的眼神，我就无法对他发火。

“钟仁妮……好黑……我害怕……”

他低哑的声音颤抖着，居然还带了哭腔。

我朝天又气又无奈的翻了个白眼，在白眼里挣扎了一番，最终善良的我还是决定让他进来。

他乖乖的躺在我的床上，身子抱着玩具熊蜷缩起来，像个蜷起来的大团子。

我打开电脑打算继续打游戏，看着他这幅模样实在是觉得好笑，心想智力是小孩子的话，那小男孩也很少会抱玩具熊睡觉啊，我便问他。

“你为什么抱着玩具熊睡觉？”

他把玩具熊举起来，像是在什么宝物一样深情的看着，然后转过头来用傻乎乎的语气对我说道:

“因为……它长得很像钟仁妮……”

莫拉古？我一脸疑惑，把游戏暂停了，回过头来好笑的继续问他。

“阿尼，应该是钟仁妮像熊……皮肤深深的，鼻子圆圆嘴巴也圆圆，像小熊……”

我又迷惑了，觉得又好玩又迷惑，不明白说我长得像熊是夸奖还是什么。

“钟仁妮……很漂亮……我很喜欢……”

“什么啊……”

我摇摇头，他知道自己在说什么吗？

和一个一米八多的大高个睡单人床真是太挤了。

他体温烫烫的，在我耳边嘟嘟囔囔，手脚都蜷缩起来。

我是不得已才紧贴着他的身体，不自觉的又开始乱摸起来，用手指在他的腹肌线那里捏来捏去，心想为什么我就练不出来这种很男人的腹肌？是体格原因吗？

小熊被放在床头，我开始摸他圆圆的肚脐。

他突然抱住了我的腰，然后开始轻哼起来，他发出这样的声音让我听的有些头皮发麻，我们离的太近了，温热的呼吸声在加速刺激着我，手在不知不觉中越线，我干脆坐起来，骑到他身上，开始玩弄起他红红的奶头。

“啊……钟仁妮………”

我的身体也在滚烫起来，在月光的照耀下，我看到他白皙的胸膛开始泛红，我捏着他的奶头，他迷离的看着我，眼神里没有讨厌。他粗大的手还抓着我的脚踝，被我抚摸着，他的胸膛开始剧烈的上下起伏。

理智像碗浆糊被他捣的一塌糊涂，我低下头，抱着他的胸肌吸吮起来，用舌尖轻舔，他先是哼唧了一声，然后艰难的抱着我的脑袋坐起来，双臂推搡着我，瞪着他的大眼睛。

“钟仁妮……为什么亲我……妈妈说……只有跟喜欢的人才能亲亲……”

我在月光里喘息着看他，下半身早就硬邦邦了，他的大眼睛像是沾染了月光一样发着光亮，我的想法变得大胆起来，我想着，反正他是智障，上了个这么好看的智障，我也不亏。

“因为我喜欢你。”

他愣了，在月光的照耀下，我看到他的脸变得通红。

“有……多喜欢？”

“很喜欢。”

“钟仁妮……会……会跟我结婚吗……”

“嗯。”

我敷衍的答应着他，然后解开他的睡衣的扣子，他完美的肌肉轮廓随着睡衣滑落一点一点展现出来。

他低下头，耳朵尖通红，像是在思考什么，然后又抬起头来，把嘴唇凑过来，我看着他的黑白分明的大眼睛，吸吮上他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的口腔，他好像被吓到了，哼唧着推开我，我还在情欲浪潮里被火烧着。

我张开嘴唇，告诉他教他怎么亲亲，他的大眼睛蒙上一层雾水，迷惘的看着我。

在我的口头教导下，他终于过来像吸果冻一样吸吮起我的嘴唇，我抚摸着他的身体，捏了一下他的裤裆，硬邦邦的，这一捏他就哼唧了一声。

一吻完毕，他的嘴唇上面亮晶晶的沾满我的口水，他喘息着，对我说道:

“钟仁妮……嘴巴好多肉……我吃不过来……”

“好想吃掉钟仁妮……”

他说着他自己都不知道有多色情的话语，扑过来，宽厚的身躯抱住我，开始笨拙的乱摸起我的身体。

“钟仁妮……我好难受……”

他把我的手放进他的裆部，我一把脱下他的裤子，他挺立粗张的欲望弹出来的那一瞬间，我被吓到了。

我还从没见过这么大的尺寸，真的太大了，还因为涨的变得粉红暴起了青筋。

他无措的低头看着自己挺立的那根，大眼睛好像充满了泪水，拉着我的手带着哭腔:

“好奇怪……钟仁妮……它为什么这样……我好难受……”

我觉得自己犯大错了，他跪坐在床上，大肉棒在月光下晃来晃去，我不禁咽了咽口水。

被这个……操的话……肯定……很爽吧……

我深呼一口气，然后握住他的欲望，他一下倒吸一口凉气，怔怔的看着我。

“灿烈喜欢不喜欢被我摸啊？”

他带着眼角的泪花点点头。

“被我摸是不是很舒服？”他点点头。

他一脸无辜好可爱，但我握住的性器却在膨胀。

“我教你玩个很舒服的游戏，比摸摸你还舒服，不过你得乖乖听我的话，好不好？”

他怔怔的点了头，我不由得坏笑起来，舔了舔嘴唇，然后张开嘴唇费劲的含住了他的欲望。

“啊钟仁妮……那里是尿尿的地方……脏……”

他带着哭腔冲我喊着，无力推搡着我，我继续吞吐他的肉棒，用舌头舔舐着，他开始喘息，流着眼泪滴落在他自己的腹肌上。

“啊……好奇怪……”

“呜……我不喜欢……我不喜欢这种感觉……好奇怪……”

“呜……钟仁妮……不要……”

他开始哭起来，嘴上说着不要但是他按住了我的脑袋，我一下吃的更深，快顶到我的喉咙了，牙齿没能很好的收起来，好像咬到了他，他叫了一声。

我又亲了一口他的蛋蛋，他浑身颤抖着，我嘴唇肯定给他口肿了，在月光下用媚态的眼神看着他，他还在哭。

我向他张开自己的双腿，给自己做着扩张，他像傻子一样握着自己巨大的那根泪眼汪汪的看着我，哦，他本来就是傻子。

“灿烈，看见这个小洞了吗？你插进来。”我喘息着说道。

他像个无措的小孩子，用手擦擦自己哭花的小脸，然后抱起我的双腿，感受到他的粗暴的力量我慌乱的喊起来:

“你慢一……啊！”

他狠狠的顶了进来，他的东西真的太大了，即使扩张过我还是承受的很艰难，一下被进入的撕烂痛感让我快哭出来。

“啊……钟仁妮……钟仁妮里面好紧……呜……怎么办……怎么办……吸的好紧……”

他又哭起来，紧紧抓着我的胳膊眼泪哗啦哗啦的滴到我的肚脐上。我还痛的要命，挥舞着双手让他退出去。

我无力的喘息，他哭着嘟囔起来:

“钟仁妮……好难受啊……”

我自己造的孽，疼死也得解决。我又让他进来，让他慢慢的，一点一点进来，我抓着他的手腕控制他的速度，他哭的一抽一抽的，缓慢的，他粗壮的那根全插进来后，我被填满了，要喘不过气来，他却没了动静。

“你动啊！”我生气的喊着。

“动……怎么动……”

他声音都哭哑了，闪着大眼睛无措的问着我，我刚想起身详细的告诉他，他就突然的大力的顶了一下，他的东西太大了，这一下直接顶到点，瞬间袭来的快感让我浑身瘫软，我瘫软下去，他又顶了一下。

“啊……对……就是这样……再快一点……哈……”

他一边哭着一边毫无章法的胡乱冲撞我的屁股，眼泪一滴一滴洒落在我的胸前。

“钟仁妮……钟仁妮……呜……钟仁妮……”

他就这样呢喃着我的名字，臀肉相撞发出的声音还有他在里面搅动的水声，在月光下显得格外淫荡。

我张开双腿被他操弄着，在他的哭声里我搂住他的脖颈跟他索要亲吻，他跟个傻子一样不理我，下面在加速的顶装，我估计我的里面的肉都快被他操翻出来了吧。

“啊……哈……太深了……不行……”

“钟仁妮……我要疯了……”

感受到他性器火热的跳动，我惊恐万分，抓紧他有力手腕。

“不行……不可以射在里面……”

话音刚落，他呻吟着一股炙热的液体就冲进了里面，我抱着他的腰，和他同时达到了高潮。

“钟仁妮……我好累……”

我听到他这样嘟囔了一声，托着自己发痛的腰起身浑身上下跟断了了一样。他四趟八开的躺在床上，我说我要去上厕所，然后踉跄的去洗手间给自己做清理。

我的后穴被他操红肿了，看着自己粉红的小洞不断流出白色的液体，实在是太淫靡色情了。

我清理完打开浴室的门，他就站在浴室门口，哭的喉咙咳嗽着，闪着他无辜的大眼睛看着我，他那根粗大的肉棒居然又挺立起来了。

“钟仁妮……我还要玩……”


End file.
